THE RAMSUS CHRONICLES
by RAMSUS
Summary: RAMSUS...(By RAMSUS)
1. A New Hope

  


****

XS HOME | XS MEMBERS | XS STORY OF OUR MOTHER | XS STORY OF CLONES | XS BOARD AND MORE... | XS CODES | About Page
  


****  
IN THE DEPTHS OF FATE...LIES ONE MAN WHO IS ALSO ANOTHER WHO CAN BREAK THE TIES THAT BIND HUMANITY ... THAT MAN IS   
RAMSUS   
What if? ...A very powerful question... a question that can determine all possibilities... a question that can generate many peoples thoughts in thinking the inevitable can be deterred...WHAT IF?... Now here is the question that you yourself would question all that you believed in... What if you arent real... what if you are but a clone... What if i told you... YOU HAVE THE VERY SAME DNA AS DID GOD?... What would RAMSUS do...?  
  
Ramsus was having a dream... as he lie beside the mother of all humanity... Miang... (RAMSUS)Who are you?... (distant voice) I AM YOU ... BUT IN REAL LIFE I NO NOT OF YOU... (RAMSUS) then how do you no that i am you??? (distant voice)because i am your mind and only yourself can no it to be true... only one other knows what you are... and you lie beside her ...   
AWAKEN!  
(RAMSUS)UGHHHHHHH!!! *huff puff * *sweat runs down face* (MIANG) Were you having a dream?... Know a nightmare? Let me see... *Miang places her hand upon RAMSUS'S head* (MIANG)OH NO! HES TALKING TO YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!!!... YOU MUSNT LISTEN ITS NOT YOUR TIME!!! *Ramsus goes for a walk* *Grahf appears* (GRAHF) I thought i told you your tricks will not work MIANG... (MIANG) What tricks? We are on the same side ... are we not? (GRAHF) hmmmm we shall see the time being dont try any more of your trickery on me... as you know i can read your every thought(MIANG) Of course Grahf... always one step ahead as usual are you?... *Grahf vanishes* (MIANG)Damn him... (RAMSUS)Damn who? (MIANG) Nobody... get some rest you'll need it if your to meet the Emperor Cain tommorrow... (RAMSUS) yes i think your right... Morning comes and RAMSUS gets ready to meet Cain... RAMSUS puts on his General suit which consists of a PURPLE and grey decorated designs ... (RAMSUS) LETS GO...AS they approach the Emperor's castle some men in weird black and white suits approached... (Reno)Hi were the new branch of the Emperor's Elite soldiers the Neo Turks... this is my colleauge Vincent... (Vincent)...(Reno) any ways were here to escort you to Emperor Cain and wanna say we'll be watching you... right Vincent? (Vincent)... (RAMSUS) Gentlemen we would never do anything to harm the Emperor... So relax ok? (Reno) We'll be as relaxed as the Emperor See's fit...  
As they enter the castle they walk past men with cloaks on and strange hooved feet... *The Emperors door opens* (CAIN) ahhh what a nice suprise... good to see you MIANG... Whats it been? 500 years?  
(MIANG)It just seems like yesterday we were talking about nanotechnology heh... (CAIN)hmmm yes... well why dont you introduce me to this man... i already know of him but id like the formal introduction by you MIANG... (MIANG) yes Emperor Cain this is Grand General RAMSUS of Solaris... (CAIN)hmmm Solaris huh... come closer child... *Ramsus walks closer and kneels before CAIN then looks up and thousands of pictures run through his head... thoughts he has never thought people he has never seen many things* (Distant Voice) it is I who are you (RAMSUS) WHO ARE YOU!!! (CAIN)Whats he talking about?!?!   
*RAMSUS   
AWAKEN UNDER MY CONTROL!!!*  
*RAMSUS stands up in front of CAIN with a psycho grin on his face... draws his sword and stabs CAIN RIGHT THRU THE CHEST* (CAIN)YOU CANT KILL ME I AM GOD... WHATS THIS... BLOOD??? *Cain Falls down dead*  
  
(RAMSUS) WHAT HAVE I DONE?... (MIANG) What you were destined to... CAIN... (RAMSUS) WHY DID YOU CALL ME CAIN? (MIANG) YOU SERVED YOUR PURPOSE RAMSUS NOW TAKE THIS *MIANG DRAWS SWORD AND STABS RAMSUS* (RAMSUS) Miang why??? (MIANG) Dont you realize who I am? I am the one you forgot about ... I am RICO you fool ... and im MIANG... MIANG took over my body... but now we share the same entity... (RAMSUS)THIS CANT BE... HOW DID I KILL GOD? (MIANG) BECAUSE YOU ARE GOD... (RAMSUS)THEN WHY AM I DYING IF IM A GOD? (MIANG)Havent you wondered why everything in your life was so much easier then everyones ... your physical abilities came without hard training... even though you continued to train... your mental abilities came without training... even though you still continue to train... YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE WHAT YOU ARE TODAY? (RAMSUS) WHY!?!? (MIANG) BECAUSE YOU ARE WHAT HE WAS AND YOU ARE BLIND TO THE REST OF THE WORLD... Now i can leave you here to die by my hands or i can turn you back to your god form and make you have immense amount of power... only thing is you will forget what i have done to you just now... (RAMSUS) I MUST LIVE... THERE IS STILL HELP THAT WILL BE PAID TO DARK FALZ... THERE IS SO MUCH I MUST CONTINUE THERE ARE MANY LAMBS TO BE BUTCHERED AND PROCESSED INTO DAILY CANNED FOOD FOR OTHER LAMBS TO EAT... (MIANG) NOW THATS THE MAN I FUCK 5 TIMES A DAY!!! NOw forget what just happend *Ramsus forgets that MIANG JUST STUCK A SWORD INTO HIM... and is healed by MIANG* (RAMSUS) Miang lets go to bed tommorrow is another day in the life of us Solarians... and frankly im in the mood to fuck (MIANG) There are many Solarians needing to be produced lets get to it...   


****  


****  


****  


****  


  
  



	2. Story of Our Mother

  


****

XS HOME | XS MEMBERS | XS STORY OF OUR MOTHER | XS STORY OF CLONES | XS BOARD AND MORE... | XS CODES | About Page
  


****  
There are some things you just can't explain with the word... fate. You're  
just going to have to see it with your own eyes.  
Life after Death... Remanufacturing after Demanufacturing...  
  
  
  
  
THE BEGINNING OF OUR MOTHER  
  
  
Ramsus would always have flash backs of the past ... even though he wasnt even alive... one of the flashes consisted of a beautiful dark blue haired girl named MIANG... MIANG never talked much besides all the stuff going around she was always just there... no evil came out of her...she had a calm spirit and was good natured or so it seemed... Millenium's later she stumbled past Ramsus's view ... Ramsus then dropped to his knees and grasped his stomach for he couldnt breath... as she stared at him he wondered to himself (Ramsus) Who is she why do i know this woman and why am I in so much pain...? Later on he headed to Rico to see how she was doing... But... there was no trace of Rico... as he searched around her house he found nothing of hers that she wore... behind him the door shuts... Ramsus walks over to the door and opens it slowly and peaks through the door and sees the strange girl with dark blue hair... He opens door completely... (Ramsus)*breaths heavily* you scared me ... so who are you? ... Why wont you answer? (Ramsus passes out) MIANG grabs him and drags him off to his bed (Ramsus regains consciousness)ughhhh... what happend to me? (Miang) You passed out... and I dragged you to your bed... stay calm im not gonna hurt you all i want is for you to be happy Ramsus (Ramsus) happy huh... where is Rico? (Miang) Rico is gone Ramsus... (Ramsus) What the Hell do you mean gone? (Miang) You will find out in due time Ramsus... let me be the new woman who gives birth to the Solarians... (Ramsus)No you cant... ughhh ok fine as long as you keep doing that *lights turn off*(Ramsus wakes up from his flash) What the hell was that all about? Rico do you know? (Ramsus looks around) (MIANG) Ramsus what do you mean Rico? Shes been gone for 5 years now... (Ramsus) Where am I? What is this place? (MIANG) Dont worry Ramsus were on the aerial Ship of our country... Solaris... where are people live in the sky... You are the Chief Executive Officer... (MIANG) Which is basically GRAND GENERAL  


****  


****  


****  


****  


  
  



	3. Clones

  


****

XS HOME | XS MEMBERS | XS STORY OF OUR MOTHER | XS STORY OF CLONES | XS BOARD AND MORE... | XS CODES | About Page
  


****  
IN THE DEPTHS OF FATE...LIES ONE MAN WHO IS ALSO ANOTHER WHO CAN BREAK THE TIES THAT BIND HUMANITY ... THAT MAN IS   
RAMSUS   
What if? ...A very powerful question... a question that can determine all possibilities... a question that can generate many peoples thoughts in thinking the inevitable can be deterred...WHAT IF?... Now here is the question that you yourself would question all that you believed in... What if you arent real... what if you are but a clone... What if i told you... YOU HAVE THE VERY SAME DNA AS DID GOD?... What would RAMSUS do...?  
  
Ramsus was having a dream... as he lie beside the mother of all humanity... Miang... (RAMSUS)Who are you?... (distant voice) I AM YOU ... BUT IN REAL LIFE I NO NOT OF YOU... (RAMSUS) then how do you no that i am you??? (distant voice)because i am your mind and only yourself can no it to be true... only one other knows what you are... and you lie beside her ...   
AWAKEN!  
(RAMSUS)UGHHHHHHH!!! *huff puff * *sweat runs down face* (MIANG) Were you having a dream?... Know a nightmare? Let me see... *Miang places her hand upon RAMSUS'S head* (MIANG)OH NO! HES TALKING TO YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!!!... YOU MUSNT LISTEN ITS NOT YOUR TIME!!! *Ramsus goes for a walk* *Grahf appears* (GRAHF) I thought i told you your tricks will not work MIANG... (MIANG) What tricks? We are on the same side ... are we not? (GRAHF) hmmmm we shall see the time being dont try any more of your trickery on me... as you know i can read your every thought(MIANG) Of course Grahf... always one step ahead as usual are you?... *Grahf vanishes* (MIANG)Damn him... (RAMSUS)Damn who? (MIANG) Nobody... get some rest you'll need it if your to meet the Emperor Cain tommorrow... (RAMSUS) yes i think your right... Morning comes and RAMSUS gets ready to meet Cain... RAMSUS puts on his General suit which consists of a PURPLE and grey decorated designs ... (RAMSUS) LETS GO...AS they approach the Emperor's castle some men in weird black and white suits approached... (Reno)Hi were the new branch of the Emperor's Elite soldiers the Neo Turks... this is my colleauge Vincent... (Vincent)...(Reno) any ways were here to escort you to Emperor Cain and wanna say we'll be watching you... right Vincent? (Vincent)... (RAMSUS) Gentlemen we would never do anything to harm the Emperor... So relax ok? (Reno) We'll be as relaxed as the Emperor See's fit...  
As they enter the castle they walk past men with cloaks on and strange hooved feet... *The Emperors door opens* (CAIN) ahhh what a nice suprise... good to see you MIANG... Whats it been? 500 years?  
(MIANG)It just seems like yesterday we were talking about nanotechnology heh... (CAIN)hmmm yes... well why dont you introduce me to this man... i already know of him but id like the formal introduction by you MIANG... (MIANG) yes Emperor Cain this is Grand General RAMSUS of Solaris... (CAIN)hmmm Solaris huh... come closer child... *Ramsus walks closer and kneels before CAIN then looks up and thousands of pictures run through his head... thoughts he has never thought people he has never seen many things* (Distant Voice) it is I who are you (RAMSUS) WHO ARE YOU!!! (CAIN)Whats he talking about?!?!   
*RAMSUS   
AWAKEN UNDER MY CONTROL!!!*  
*RAMSUS stands up in front of CAIN with a psycho grin on his face... draws his sword and stabs CAIN RIGHT THRU THE CHEST* (CAIN)YOU CANT KILL ME I AM GOD... WHATS THIS... BLOOD??? *Cain Falls down dead*  
  
(RAMSUS) WHAT HAVE I DONE?... (MIANG) What you were destined to... CAIN... (RAMSUS) WHY DID YOU CALL ME CAIN? (MIANG) YOU SERVED YOUR PURPOSE RAMSUS NOW TAKE THIS *MIANG DRAWS SWORD AND STABS RAMSUS* (RAMSUS) Miang why??? (MIANG) Dont you realize who I am? I am the one you forgot about ... I am RICO you fool ... and im MIANG... MIANG took over my body... but now we share the same entity... (RAMSUS)THIS CANT BE... HOW DID I KILL GOD? (MIANG) BECAUSE YOU ARE GOD... (RAMSUS)THEN WHY AM I DYING IF IM A GOD? (MIANG)Havent you wondered why everything in your life was so much easier then everyones ... your physical abilities came without hard training... even though you continued to train... your mental abilities came without training... even though you still continue to train... YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE WHAT YOU ARE TODAY? (RAMSUS) WHY!?!? (MIANG) BECAUSE YOU ARE WHAT HE WAS AND YOU ARE BLIND TO THE REST OF THE WORLD... Now i can leave you here to die by my hands or i can turn you back to your god form and make you have immense amount of power... only thing is you will forget what i have done to you just now... (RAMSUS) I MUST LIVE... THERE IS STILL HELP THAT WILL BE PAID TO DARK FALZ... THERE IS SO MUCH I MUST CONTINUE THERE ARE MANY LAMBS TO BE BUTCHERED AND PROCESSED INTO DAILY CANNED FOOD FOR OTHER LAMBS TO EAT... (MIANG) NOW THATS THE MAN I FUCK 5 TIMES A DAY!!! NOw forget what just happend *Ramsus forgets that MIANG JUST STUCK A SWORD INTO HIM... and is healed by MIANG* (RAMSUS) Miang lets go to bed tommorrow is another day in the life of us Solarians... and frankly im in the mood to fuck (MIANG) There are many Solarians needing to be produced lets get to it...   


****  


****  


****  


****  


  
  



End file.
